Turkey Dreams
by TheInnocentLookingOne
Summary: Just a crazy thanksgiving shared by our favourite pack... blame all the craziness on Scott and Jackson! Kali-verse AU oneshot for Thanksgiving.


When Kali and Stiles agreed to make dinner for the pack, they had no idea it would be so much work. Stiles arrived at Hale house at around two, where he found all the Betas in the living room watching TV. Chuckling, he moved on into the kitchen, where Kali was sitting on the counter next to Derek. They were having a conversation in low voices, so Stiles figured that would be the best time to announce himself.

"Hey Kali, hi Sour-wolf," he said. "What's first on the menu?" he grabbed the spare apron lying on the table and fastened it around his waist.

"Sup Sty," Kali grinned. "We're doing dessert first." She hopped off the counter and kissed Derek briefly. "Outta our kitchen, Fido," she told him, and Derek arched an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

"You better come through on that promise, Kay," he growled before leaving the room. Kali smirked and turned to Stiles.

"I don't want to know," he said, holding up his hands. "Pumpkin pie?"

Kali nodded, but then chuckled and added, "Chocolate cake too, because Jackson hates pumpkin pie, and I bought like three gallons of vanilla ice cream, because you know how much these pups eat every day."

"Completely," Stiles agreed. "And how can Jackson hate pumpkin pie? It's awesome!" Kali shrugged and started grabbing dough ingredients. She turned to him.

"Do you want to work on the pie or the cake?" She asked.

"Which one's easier?" Stiles inquired.

"Cake," she answered. Stiles nodded and moved over to where the chocolate sat. "I figure by the time these are in the oven we can start working on dinner. We have to make enough food to feed an army." She sighed. "We have a massive turkey and I have no idea how you and I are going to get to eat any of it." Stiles chuckled at that one, looking over the chocolate cake recipe and starting to combine the dry ingredients. They were just about to put the desserts in the oven when Scott came in.

"When's dinner?" he asked and Kali didn't even turn to look at him before replying.

"In a few hours, be patient."

"But we're hungry," he whined. He started walking toward the cupboard in search of chips when he stepped in some spilled oil Stiles was about to clean up and slid into the wall, falling back into Stiles, who dropped the cake batter. Kali face-palmed and reached down to help them after setting down the pie, but the boys were too heavy and she started falling. Grabbing onto the counter for balance, she knocked the pie off and it landed on Scott's face.

"And that's why you don't interrupt us when we're cooking," Stiles groaned as they picked themselves up and Kali got to work cleaning the pie off her friend's face while Stiles cleaned up the cake spill. "You have to tell the others that there's no dessert," he added and Scott's eyes widened.

"They'll maul me!" He exclaimed.

"That's what you get," Kali said, "Now go!" they shoved him out into the living room and shut the door before getting back to work. Kali got the spices ready for the turkey while Stiles started working on stuffing. "You know, that was actually pretty funny," she admitted.

"It was, but it would have been funnier if we hadn't worked so hard on that dessert."

"I know. You have plan B on speed dial?"

"Yeup," Stiles answered shortly, helping her lift the turkey into the oven."

"Good, we'll probably need it." She looked at the clock. "That should be ready in about two hours."

"Y'know, that means we have time to make more dessert," Stiles pointed out.

"No way, one of the wolf cubs will destroy it again," Kali retorted. "I've got my eye on the time, we can go relax for a bit." And so the two of them left the kitchen and entered the living room, Kali taking a seat on Derek's lap and Stiles sitting on the floor next to Jackson and Lydia as they watched food network, which really, way to just make all the little wolves hungry in advance, thank you, Scott.

Well, apparently Jackson thought that it would help to turn the oven up to broil to cook the turkey faster, so twenty minutes later, Stiles and Kali were staring at the charred mess of a turkey, and Stiles pulled out his phone.

Half an hour later, the wolves and would-be chefs were seated around the table looking at their nutritious dinner of pizza, buffalo wings, a pre-roast turkey, some yams and corn, because Stiles and Kali insisted that they needed to start eating healthier, caesar salad and two pumpkin pies with a tub of vanilla ice cream.

"Thanks for dinner, guys!" Erica said brightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm never making you guys turkey, ever again." Kali muttered.

"Agreed," Stiles groaned. "We should just skip thanksgiving dinner altogether."

"The dinner's the best part," Scott and Jackson whined.

"Fine. We'll do turkey at christmas. But all of you are banned from the kitchen when we're cooking it!" Kali growled, and they all hastily agreed. She smiled and Derek intertwined their fingers under the table.

"Happy Thanksgiving," he murmured lowly, kissing her cheek. "Thanks for dinner."

"What, I don't get a thank you?" Stiles asked, acting hurt.

"Stop whining Stiles, it's only-" Jackson was cut off by Isaac trying to hold a laugh in at the fact that Jackson had accidentally thrown some mashed yams and hit stiles in the face. Immediately, the rest of the pack dove for safety as Stiles grabbed a corn cob and chucked it at Jackson, missing him and hitting Erica instead.

"This is why we are skipping Thanksgiving next year," Kali told Derek under the table. "No arguments."

"Fine, sure, whatever," Derek agreed hastily as he heard somebody pick up the carving knife. "First, let's try to stop them before they kill each other."

"Okay, on three."

"One."

"Two."

They looked at each other and sighed. "Three!"

* * *

A/N: Just a short little oneshot I did because my family had thanksgiving today, and it got me thinking about last year, which was a mini-disaster between my family and my best friend's family... good times.


End file.
